Gone
by ReadWriteEditRepeat
Summary: When Clary finds that she is pregnant she tries to find and tell Jace, but what will happen when she finds him with someone else? Clary leaves to find a new life for herself but what will happen when her old life returns to haunt her? What if the demons are rising...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Clary's POV**

_Oh shit..._, this was the only thing I could think about as I looked down at the small stick in my hand with a small positive sign on it. _Holy shit..._. The full impact of this situation dawned on me, how the hell was I going to tell Jace?

1 week later

I really needed to tell him, I had tried but it seemed that either we were either surrounded by other people or I just couldn't force the words out. Now, I have to find him and tell him now, before I freak out. I remember vaguely that he had said that he was going to Pandemonium so I quickly got changed into a dress and boots with my weapons belt slung around my waist and walked out the doors of the Institute before I lost my nerve.

Deciding against portalling I walked through the empty streets trying to think of what I was going to tell Jace. In front of me was Pandemonium and I still didn't have anything to say. I went into the club before I could talk myself out of this. I need to tell him, I need to tell Jace that I was pregnant.

Searching the club I couldn't find him and came to the conclusion that he was probably fighting a demon in the side room. Leaving behind the mass of people dancing I opened the door to the side room only to find something that I would never have suspected.

Jace was standing, draped over some random girl with his tongue down her throat.

"What the HELL is going on?!" I yelled.

"Clary!" Jace jumped away from the girl and spun around to face me. The girl yelped at the sight of my face, which was filled with obvious rage. "It isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah? So you didn't have your tongue down some slut's throat of which you were making out with while your girlfriend had no frigging idea? Oh wait, sorry, your ex-girlfriend because we are through!" I screamed running out the door while the girl and Jake looked on shocked. I sprinted outside and ran to the Institute, only going faster when I heard the slap of footsteps behind me.

_Jace had been cheating on me... Oh God! Jace had been cheating on me!_ I opened the doors to the Institute and hurriedly pressed the button, only wanting to get away. _This couldn't be happening, this was all a dream - no, a nightmare - and I would wake up with his arms around me. _ No, even as I thought it I knew this wasn't a dream, a dream wouldn't hurt this much and I felt like someone had taken out my heart and smashed it into little pieces only to put it back inside of me once more.

It was then that the elevator finally came to a screeching halt and opened it's doors so I could get inside and the same moment that the doors to the Institute crashed open once more to admit Jace who was clearly out of breathe.

"Clary let me explain! Please!" he pleaded.

"Get away from me you bastard!" I replied, angry.

The doors to the elevator closed and it started rising as I heard banging n the elevator doors below and his muffled voice screaming and pleading for me to listen, but I couldn't. I couldn't! I couldn't let him explain because then I might go back n my decision and take him back and I knew that he would only break my heart again. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let myself be broken again. I would leave, not only for my sake but also for another's, for the little baby that was growing inside me.

The elevator screeched to a halt, depositing me in the hallway. Taking out my stele I ran to the room that I shared with Jace and drew a locking room on the door once I was inside. I quickly grabbed a bag; shoving inside some clothes, my pencils and my drawing book I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing my goodbye.

_Dear Lightwoods,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave, but it was necessary. I can't stay anymore, Jace will explain why, or at least part of the reason. Know that I love you all, Izzy, you are my best friend, Alec, you're like a big brother to me. I'll miss you all so much._

_Clary_

Just as I was finishing my note I heard someone banging on the door.

"Clary! Let me in! Izzy! Alec! Come help me!" Jace yelled.

I heard the others asking what was going on and helping to try to open the door. I scribbled an Untraceable rune on a picture of me so that even with Magnus' help they wouldn't be able to track me. Taking out my stele once more I traced a portal rune on the wall, just wanting to get away. Grabbing my bag I went to the portal just as the door crashed open with a bang.

"Clary! Stop!" They all screamed, but I was already gone.

* * *

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction and I know it's not that great and it's really short but still...**

**Anyway please review, because I'm not sure if I should continue the story.**

**-S.A.M.**


	2. What happened to Clary?

Chapter 1

**Isabelle POV**

I was in the kitchen attempting to cook some soup as a late dinner when I heard a voice yelling, "Clary! Let me in! Izzy! Alec! Come help me!" I ran over to find Jace smashing his shoulder against the door to his and Clary's room when I joined and Alec ran over to help as well.

We managed to break the door down only to see Clary walking towards a portal we screamed out her name and for her to stop but she was already gone and the portal closed behind her. I looked around the room, my eyes settling on a piece of paper on the desk. "Alec, Jace, come over here", I looked over at my two brothers, Jace looked like he was about to fall apart while Alec only looked shocked.

I waved the piece of paper at them and they came over to read the note over my shoulders.

_Dear Lightwoods,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave, but it was necessary. I can't stay anymore, Jace will explain why, or at least part of the reason. Know that I love you all, Izzy, you are my best friend, Alec, you're like a big brother to me. I'll miss you all so much._

_Clary_

Suddenly Alec turned to his adopted brother rage filling his face, I knew that I probably had a very similar expression on my face because Jace took a step away from both of us.

"WHAT THE HELL DID U DO?" Alec screamed, I barely ever heard him use this type of voice, he was clearly really angry, Clary was like a little sister to him and he always protected her just like he protected me.

"I-I di-didn't mean it!"Jace stuttered clearly on the verge of tears. He never cried.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I repeated, just as angry as Alec. Clary was my best friend and if Jace had made her leave forever he better be prepared for hell and this one would be a lot worse than Edom.

"She walked in on me kissing someone else." he said meekly.

"You WHAT?!" Both Alec and I yelled

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU BASTARD, YOU JUST MADE MY BEST FRIEND LEAVE!" I screamed, compared to my anger before, before I could have been calm. NOW, I was angry.

It was all too much for him and I watched my ever calm and collected adopted brother break down in sobs. "I can't-I don't know why. Please, I need to get her back, please!" he begged.

I was seething though, "I HATE you! You are no brother of mine, but I do agree n one thing, we NEED to find Clary."

**Clary POV**

The portal spat me out on a beach and I knew instantly that I was far away from New York and all of my friends with only a bag of clothes and my drawing and pencils.

I looked around to see a large stone building on top of a hill not too far away. Walking towards it I looked around, the water was a brilliant blue and the sand was so white it looked like it had been bleached. The sun was bright and reflected glaringly on the water. Walking up the hill I could see the building better. It was stone and as I got closer I noticed the Angelic symbol on the door, an Institute.

I knocked on the door to have a girl around my age poke her head out. She was tan with blonde hair that was white in some places probably because of the sun.

"Hi, my name's Kira, what brings you to Sydney?" The girl – Kira - asked.

"Hello, my name's Clary, um, I kind of broke up with my boyfriend and left New York, where I'm from, I was just wondering if I could possibly stay here?"

Kira perked up, "Sure," she replied "that would be fine, great actually since I'm the only girl that lives here.

"Thanks, I think I'll really like it here.

1 Week Later

**Jace POV**

It's been a week since Clary left and I feel awful, not just emotionally and mentally but physically too. Ever since she left I haven't slept, have barely eaten and have spent all of my time searching for any sign of her. I can't live without her; I really don't know what I'm going to do. When Clary walked in on me kissing that girl it was all a misunderstanding.

I had gone into the side room following a demon that had led the mundie girl inside the room behind him. I guess she had a bit of sight because she saw the demon open its mouth, which had teeth like needles, of course the girl screamed and saw that I killed it. The girl had thrown herself against me, giving me a shock, on instinct I had pushed her against the wall and kissed her back... And that's when Clary came in.

I had spent every single moment since then searching for her, Maryse was calling around the Institutes, Magnus was trying to track her sadly with no avail, apparently she had created a rune to make sure that we couldn't track could tell that they were still pissed that I would even kiss that girl back and it had caused Clary to leave. Simon was furious when he found out and has ignored me ever since but has done everything he could to look for her. He looked almost as bad as me but I think I probably looked worse.

Couldn't anyone see that her being gone was taking a toll on me? I had deep shadow's under my eyes, my eyes themselves seemed like they were permanently stained red and the gold of my eyes had dulled. I looked a complete mess.

The only thing that kept me going was the need to find Clary, to explain and apologize and I swore on the Angel that I would never stop searching until I found her.

**Clary POV**

I was settling into my new home in Sydney, or, well, it was close enough to Sydney to be counted as it. We were slightly out of Sydney, maybe an hour's drive on a hill overlooking a secluded beach. Kara and I had gotten close and I told her most of what happened and what I saw. She knows that it's painful to think or talk about it so she helps me keep my mind off it by training, drawing, going to comic book stores and talking about the baby.

By now I've met her two brothers, Alex and Joshua (or Josh). They're twins and are around 12 and have a habit of causing mischief. They look almost the same as their sister but they have green eyes, not blue, both of them are exactly alike in both personality and looks. They live with they're uncle Ken, their father's brother because they're parents died in the uprising. He's not around that much and so far I've only met him twice, he's normally either holed up in the library or on assignment from the Clave. He has green eyes like the boys but the similarities end there, he has light brown hair and while the boys are quite stocky for their age, Ken is thin and wiry.

In the week that we've known each other we have become really good friends. She likes manga and art too although she claims that I'm better at it although I'm not so sure.

We've talked a lot about the baby and I'm going to an appointment at the doctors next week to check that everything's okay. I'm trying to think of names and Kira has been giving me some good ideas but I'm not sure which one to use. I think that I'll probably wait until I know the gender of the baby before I start deciding on names.

But I can't stop thinking about Jace, about what I saw at the club. Maybe I should let him explain... No, I can't do this, I can't go back on my decision, this is not just my life that I have to think about here, it's the life of the child that's growing inside me too. I have to stay away, it's for the best, I'll probably realize this overtime, I must.

All in all, I'm enjoying my new life in Sydney and am happy here, I haven't talked to anyone from my old life since I left and am pretty sure that I'm such an unfamiliar place that they wouldn't think of looking for me here. I know that this life is not the life I had in New York but I'm building a new one, a life where my child and I will be happy.

* * *

**Hey, I'd like to say a big thank you to anyone who took the time to review or follow this story, I REALLY appreciate it! Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter and it adds some sense to the situation because as everyone knows Clace is forever and Jace wouldn't do something like that... hopefully.**

**Writing has officially become my life now and I'm thinking of starting another story about a third angel blood, just wondering what you guys think, I really like hearing your opinions.**

**Even if you only have a second please review, tell me your opinion on the story and any ideas of what you think will happen since I'm not even sure. I don't know what's going on in my head sometimes, I can be really weird. **

**Anyways, I promise to update soon, I've already started on the next chapter.**

**Also I have decided to create a poll on the baby yeah, check it out, share your opinion.**

**-S.A.M.**


	3. Site-Seeing and Blame

Chapter 2

1 Week Later

**Clary POV**

I had started feeling sick a few days ago and now sometimes I feel like I a going to throw my guts up but I can handle it and I will handle it. I have my appointment today at the doctor's and as I go inside I look around and go up to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Name?" the woman at the desk asked, not even looking up from her computer screen that she was typing on furiously.

"Clary Fray." at this she looked up and smiled politely.

"Please take a seat, you'll be called on shortly."

I wondered if I should have accepted Kira on her offer of taking me but I knew that she had other stuff to do. She was taking the boys out for and ice cream and we were going to meet up by the Opera House so that she could show me around the city.

"Clary Fray," a nurse called out. I quickly got up and walked over. The woman looked surprised and I had to say that she probably had a reason; I was only 17 years old and probably looked younger because I was so short. She quickly closed her mouth probably hoping that I hadn't noticed and turned around sending a quick "follow me." over her shoulder.

She lead me through the corridors of the hospital and brought me to a door which she promptly opened and led me inside telling me that the doctor would be here shortly before walking out.

I looked around the room. There were a couple cabinets, some machinery in the corner and a small hospital bed in the centre of the room, seeing that I quickly sat down putting my bag beside me. Just then a lady walked in, _probably the doctor_.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Neil, you must be Clary." I quickly nodded in response. "Okay so I'm going to be giving you a quick ultrasound so if you don't mind can you please lie down and pull up your shirt."

At this I quickly lay down on the bed and pulled my tank top off of my stomach and lowered my shorts slightly. Dr. Neil proceeded in putting the gel over my stomach and rubbing a wand over it.

"Okay," she smiled, "everything seems to be fine, from the look of it you seem to be one and a half months pregnant." I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Thank you" I replied, feeling a bit bleary eyed as she gave me some paper towels to wipe off my stomach.

"Your very welcome, now, you should probably make an appointment for in a month's time just give this to the front desk and you can organize it with her." she said as she gave me a piece of paper that she had scribbled something on.

Saying goodbye I went back to the front desk and gave the receptionist the piece of paper where she gave me the date of an appointment next month, which I said I'd be there for.

I walked outside thinking of the not one but two children inside me and how I could cope being a single mum. But I knew that I knew that I would be fine, I couldn't not be. Anyways, I had Kira who had promised me that she would help and I couldn't think of the alternative of going home. Looking at my watch I realized it was almost time for me to meet Kira and the boys. Quickly, I managed to catch the train to the Opera House where the others were waiting. Kira walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"So, how did it go?" she asked curiously.

"Great! The baby's fine!" I said, making her squeal and hug me.

"Can't... breathe..." I managed to gasp out before she quickly let go.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!" she squealed, her happiness was contagious apparently because I hugged her again.

"Thanks" I replied

"Hey, don't thank me it's your kid." She told me, "Anyways, come on, I'm giving you the grand tour." Before I could argue she started walking away, her brothers trailing behind her. Jogging to catch up I walked beside her and she started talking about some garden that we were walking through.

I felt a bit guilty but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying and zoned out, imagining a little child with blonde hair and green eyes running, playing and climbing in the trees. Suddenly there was a loud click and I focused on the hand that was in front of my face.

"Sorry... What were you saying?" I asked

"I was asking if you were okay. Although I realize now that that was a stupid question."

"No, it wasn't a stupid question, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Spill."

"I was just imaging my child growing up here."

"Well, you won't have to imagine for long. One day you'll look back on this and think, 'OMG I can't believe I was imagining my life, can I tell the future or something?'" At this we both burst out in giggles.

When we finally settled down after some weird looks from people and Alex and Josh trying to quite us both with some anxious looks at the passersby and telling us that we were both embarrassing them we decided to go home. Going into an alleyway I quickly drew a portal rune and we all stepped through into the hurricane appearing at the Sydney Institute moments later.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." Kira said and I followed her down the hallway of my new home.

**Alec POV**

I knew most of us felt like giving up. We had been searching for 2 weeks with no sign of her. Mum had called almost all of the Institutes and asked the Clave about her whereabouts but nobody seemed to know where she was. I could see that Jace's mental and physical health was quickly declining. He looked awful to ay the least.

Out of all of us Jace, Simon, Izzy and I were probably looking the hardest, Jace probably hardest of all of us for obvious reasons. Clary was Simon's and Izzy's best friend and she was like a little sister to me. If anything happened to her I probably wouldn't forgive myself, I don't think anyone else would either.

All of us loved that short, stubborn redhead, hard as it was to admit. Magnus was still trying to locate her with her stuff that she had left but so far there has been something blocking him tracking her. We had even sent some stuff he the Silent Brothers but apparently they couldn't find her either. It was like she had fallen off the edge of the earth. She either really didn't want to be found or something's happened. Angel knows that I hope it's the former and not the latter, for all our sakes.

**Isabelle POV**

I can barely look at Jace at the moment. I know it isn't really his fault but that doesn't stop me from blaming him. My best friend is who-knows-where doing who-knows-what and is possibly in a demon's stomach or dead in a sewer right now.

_Calm down, Izzy, calm…_ I had been repeating these words like a mantra in my head ever since she left. She was gone what else could I do? _Find her._ I really was being extra stupid today, wasn't I? She had hidden herself well, so well that we couldn't find her… right now. Everyone makes mistakes eventually, we just have to keep searching Institutes and hope that she makes a mistake soon so that we can explain. _But what if it isn't soon?_ Angel, I hate it when my brain tells me things that I don't want to think about but I already knew the answer to my question, _keep searching, be patient._ And patient I will be.

Two Weeks Later

**Clary POV**

I was sitting drawing idly on the couch wondering what I could do. I was bored; demon hunting was out of the question since Kira had decided that it would be too dangerous. I looked down at my drawing, it was pretty good actually, it was the view that I saw through the window from where I was sitting. In it the moon was high in the sky shining pale white light over the sand and water making the colour of the sea looked like a washed out version of itself. The moon was reflected on the ripples of the water adding to the ghostly feel of the drawing.

Looking outside again I wonder how the others were back in New York. Hopefully they had all calmed down and stopped looking for me but I knew that they wouldn't. At least Izzy, Alec and Magnus wouldn't, I'm not so sure about Jace anymore. Looking around I realized that I hadn't thought of New York as home, _this is my home_, it came as a shock but also as a blessing, I was getting over it, over him. With a satisfied smile on my face I placed my drawing book on the coffee table, lie down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Jace POV**

It had been four weeks since I last saw Clary and I felt like I was going crazy. Everyone was going frantic looking for her and we were all afraid for the worst. Alec had gone to Idris to make sure that the Clave didn't know where she was and Isabelle and I were searching Institutes.

Nobody had any clue on where she would have gone. She hadn't really been out of New York before except from going to Idris and when she had been with Sebastian and I in the Dimensions House. We had already visited LA and the Blackthorns because we knew that she had become pretty good friends with Emma Carstairs. We had checked Paris because we knew that with all the art there she probably would have been drawn to it. We'd also checked the Institutes that were close to New York just in case she decided to stay in the area.

So far we had come up with nothing, she was staying under the radar and had either disappeared into the mundane world or had gotten the Shadowhunters at the Institute she was staying at to help her stay hidden.

I didn't know what I was going to do, the love of my life is somewhere in the world and she hates my guts. I was slowly starting to look more and more like a corpse and I knew that all of this was my fault. They tried not to show it but the others blamed me as well, I could see it in the ways that they barely spoke to me and kept giving me sidelong glares when they thought I wasn't looking. _Don't they know that I already feel awful? Oh Clary, I hope that we find you soon._

* * *

**Hey, I hope you all like the new chapter! I really enjoy writing hem and I hope you guys enjoy reading them. Just as a reminder there's a poll about the baby (how many there should be and the gender(s)) so if you have time just have a quick look at it and have your vote. **

**Anyways, please review, as I've said in my previous chapters I enjoy getting feed back. Don't be afraid to be critical! It makes better writers and I like to take into consideration what you guys think when I'm writing so say whatever's on your mind.**

**Also, I hope that this chapter clears up why Clary didn't go to the Blackthorns (they would have thought she would go there).**

**Also, what do you guys think of the story's picture?**

**I promise to update soon.**

**-S.A.M.**


	4. Food Fights and Pins

Chapter 3

1 Month Later

**Clary POV**

By now I was three months into the pregnancy and had stopped throwing up a few days ago, luckily since I was really getting sick of throwing my guts up and all of the nausea that I so regularly felt. Looking at myself side on in the mirror I noticed a small bump. The baby had been getting bigger but was still quite small. I had decided that I wanted the gender of the baby and also if it was going to be twins to be a surprise so I wouldn't find out for another six months or so when the baby was going to be born. I glanced another sidelong look in the mirror and sighed, I was 17, pregnant and going to be a single mother.

I pushed my shirt carefully back over my stomach. I was going to be fine, my baby was going to be fine. _But I don't want my baby to be just fine, I want him or he to be happy._ I tried to internally reassure myself telling myself that he or she would be happy, _happier than it would be in New York._ New York, the land of broken dreams, at least for me anyway…

Walking out of my bathroom I headed downstairs to where the boys were lounging around watching a movie.

"Hey, where's Kira." I asked

"Demon hunting." They both replied at the same time, I shivered slightly; it was kind of scary that they basically thought of the exact same things at the exact same time. _Jeez I really need to get used to that._

Deciding that I was hungry I went into the kitchen and started digging through the cupboards. I don't understand why people say that when you're pregnant you crave weird things… I mean seriously a sandwich where the bread isn't bread but chocolate chip cookies is genius not weird.

Deciding that I wanted one of my awesome sandwiches I grabbed out two cookies, some lettuce and a tomato. Chopping up the lettuce and tomato I put them in between the cookies and grabbed a plate, walking back into the TV rook to watch the movie. The Avengers, Angel, I loved this movie.

Sitting down I ate my sandwich watching as Iron Man pissed everyone else off. BANG! What was that? Walking into the kitchen I lifted my plate up into the air ready to smash it over someone or something's head. Looking around I saw Kira's uncle had dropped a pot.

"Here, let me get that." I told him. Picking up the pot I filled it with hot water and placed it on the stove.

"Thank you." He said in his quiet voice before returning back to the library where he had probably been before he had decided to attempt making dinner. Turning back to the pot I turned on the stove and watched the water begin to boil.

"Thinking you can master the arts of divination?" A voice asked sarcastically from behind me.

"Possibly," I replied turning around where Kira stood in her gear covered in demon ichors and dirt, "you might want to clean up before dinner." Looking down at herself as if she had only just noticed that she was filthy she looked back up putting a small smirk. "Oh you wouldn't." She grinned evilly and lunged at me, yelping I tried to run around the island bench to get away but not before she managed to get some dirt and ichor on my shirt. "Oh no you didn't!" I yelled grabbing the bottle of pasta sauce that Kira's uncle had placed out. Opening it I managed to splash the contents of the bottle over her.

And this was when the boys came in. "Food fight!" they yelled, heading toward the pantry to grab out the tomato and barbeque sauce which they started squirting at both of us. Yelping I ducked behind the counter and the sauce went all over the floor. Looking around I saw that my friend hadn't been so lucky. She now had not only dirt and ichor all over her gear but was now covered in pasta sauce and barbeque sauce. I tried to hold it in I failed spectacularly; I started laughing my head off. All of them looked at me like I'd grown a second head until everyone else burst out laughing as well, everyone fell to the floor, clutching their sides.

_I love my new family._

**Jace POV**

Most of us had given up on finding Clary stating that she didn't want to be found. Magnus had given up on tracking her but still helped us to search other Institutes and created portals to help us get to them. Izzy and Alec were still looking of course, Clary was like a sister to both of them and I refused to stop searching. I had made a promise to the Angel that I wouldn't stop looking for her and even if it weren't to the Angel this would still be a promise I was willing to keep.

My life is nothing without Clary, out love is the love the moves the sun and all the other stars. She is the only one for me and I knew in every single cell of my body that I would not rest until I found her. My soul mate.

I got up from my bed, which I had been lying on and slowly released the picture I had been cradling to my chest. Looking at it I kept thinking how stupid I was, it was a picture of Clary, it had been taken in winter and she had a thick jacket on and a white beanie on her head fighting against her curls to stay on her head. Her hair had frizzed up a bit but she still looked beautiful and had rosy cheeks because of the cold. _How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let this happen?_

Getting up I walked to the library, which had become our command centre for looking for Clary. We had placed a large pin-board where there had before been paintings. On the board was a world map in the centre with pins all over it. Attached to the pins were strings that led to pieces of paper with information on the place and why Clary could have been there. Some of the pins were yellow but most were red or blue. The yellow pins indicated a place that we had searched, the red the places where she most likely were, the blue the places where there was a possibility of her being there. Izzy walked in with Magnus then.

"Okay, where are we searching today?" she asked optimistically.

"Next on the list is Venice." I replied in a flat voice.

"Where are you Clary?" Magnus muttered under his breath before starting to open the portal for yet another search.

* * *

**I know that this chapter isn't that great, I kept going to sleep late so my dad made me go to sleep at 8:30 and I have to go to a friend's house today and I am having to use sugar to make my mind not be annoying (so far it's not working). Anyways, it's no excuse but still, I like the food fight bit and thought that it would be a bit of fun.**

**Anyways, review, as I've said in my previous chapters I enjoy getting feed back of what you think, don't be afraid to correct anything or tell me where I should make it better. Cross my heart as a girl guide that I won't be offended. I take all comments on board when I'm writing the next chapter.**

**Just a reminder the poll is still up and you can still pick if you want the baby to be twins and the gender(s).**

**I wonder if I can master the art of divination… nah.**

**-S.A.M.**


	5. What the Heck?

Chapter 4

1 Month Later

**Isabelle POV**

_We're looking at this wrong…_

We had searched over half of the places where she could be and we hadn't found her in any of them.

_Think Isabelle, think!_

Clary was smart she wouldn't want us to find out where she had gone, anything important would be hidden somewhere. We had searched her room of course and her bathroom.

_Wait a second… we didn't search the bins! Angel, we are idiots, seriously! _

Running downstairs I found the boys looking at the pin board and debating where we would search next. Hearing me sprint into the room they both turned around, on guard in case anything had gotten into the Institute.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Alec asked, he looked scared as if he thought something bad had happened, _something bad has already happened_ I reminded myself.

"Bins… didn't check… bins." I was out of breathe and puffing but they got what I was saying, both their eyes widened.

"Why the hell didn't we think of this before?" Jace asked mostly to himself.

Alec and I shrugged, we all hadn't thought I was important but now we were desperate, now she had been gone around three months and we hadn't had any sign of her. _You truly are desperate when you start searching in garbage._

Snapping out of my reverie I ran into the hallway closely followed by the boys.

When we got into Clary and Jace's room we all stopped. It looked the same as before she had left with pictures and drawings on the walls. Jace hadn't slept in there since she had left, it was to hard for him, it was too hard for all of us to be in here, but we had to search the bins.

_Well that sounded really weird, even thinking it._

"Okay, I'll search the bin in the bathroom and you two search the bin under the desk." Both of them nodded, I don't think either of them wanted to go through the bin in the bathroom, neither did I but I was the only girl in the room and since there could be some girly stuff in the bin I mentally agreed with them that I should be the one to go through it.

I headed towards the bathroom while the boys went to grab the bin from under the desk and pour its contents all over the floor. Grabbing some tissues from a box in the bathroom I place them on the floor before carefully tipping the contents of the bin onto the tissues. Grabbing some more tissues to cover my hands so I didn't have to touch anything I started to place everything back into the bin after deciding it had no use in our investigation. Looking down I saw something weird, it looked like a thin cylinder but it was wrapped in toilet paper so I had no idea what it was.

Carefully unwrapping it I yelped and jumped back, accidentally dropping the thing on the floor.

"Jace," I said in a shaky voice, "you may want to see this."

**Jace POV**

When Izzy had run out of the room I had snapped out of my train of thought, which included that I was an idiot. Why hadn't we thought to search the bins?

Running after her we stopped in front of the room that Clary and I shared. Looking around I noticed that it hadn't changed since she left, there where still drawings and picture on the walls that made me think about her. There was even the one with Clary behind me when I had been reading a book still held in place with a dagger.

"Okay, I'll search the bin in the bathroom and you two search the bin under the desk." It was Izzy that said that. Alec and I both nodded in agreement before going to the desk and grabbing the bin underneath which we upended onto the floor. Picking through the rubbish I noticed nothing useful; a couple pieces of paper with drawings that Clary had deemed 'awful' although they were a lot better than I could have done, a pencil snub and a pencil that I had accidentally broken when Clary had decided that she was going to teach me how to draw.

Placing everything back in the bin Alec and I found nothing of use in the pile of rubbish that had been on the floor, that's when I heard Isabelle speak from inside of the bathroom.

"Jace, you may want to see this." Her voice sounded shaky as if she was freaking out.

Walking into the bathroom I followed Isabelle's eyes to what she was looking at.

"Oh."

**Alec POV**

"Oh" Jace sounded shocked.

I peered behind him at where Izzy and him were looking. My eyes widened so much I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

Slowly turning to look at them I had to ask. "Did either of you know?" Izzy shook her head, Jace looked like he was in shock so I took that as another no.

"I was wondering why she left like that, she normally wouldn't run from her problems but this explains a lot." Izzy said after a few moments of silence. Jace finally snapped out of his shock.

"Holy shit…" Izzy and I looked at him as if he were a bomb that was about to explode and in some ways he was a bomb but hopefully he didn't explode now with people around and a lot of stuff to break, he would regret exploding later, I know it but that doesn't help.

"Jace, are you okay?" I asked in a calming voice as if talking to a wild animal.

At the sound he turned hysterical. "No, I'm not okay! I accidently kissed a girl back when she kissed me an now I can't find my girlfriend who we just found out is pregnant!" He collapsed shaking on the ground. "I'm going to be a father…"

Kneeling down next to him I tried to comfort him but he was just looking at empty space, lost in thought.

"Well we also know now what she was doing at Pandemonium." Izzy stated.

Jace and I looked up at her confused.

"Seriously you two, put two and two together, she was about to tell you Jace and then she saw you with someone else, she was upset sad and didn't know what was going on. Deciding she wanted a better life for her child - YOUR child - she ran and left."

Jace and I looked stunned at Izzy. "How the heck did you figure that out?" I asked.

"How the heck did you NOT figure it out?" She retorted before walking out of the room. "Come on you two, we need to find Clary, now even more than before."

* * *

**Hello everybody (wow, I sound like that creepy doctor guy from The Simpsons).**

**So they know...**

**Anyways… credit goes to RitzaHerondale for her idea on Jace finding out. I like hearing your opinions so please review since I can't fix any mistakes if you guys don't point them out to me.**

**Also, as I have said in previous chapters there is still a poll up on my profile about the baby and if it should be twins and the gender(s).**

**Thanks for reading and I promise to update soon.**

**-S.A.M.**


	6. Plotting and Planning

Chapter 5

The Next Day…

**Jocelyn POV**

_They've called a meeting… Shoot!_

Luke and I were driving to the Institute in his truck in silence, both of them obviously thinking but probably not the same thing.

He's probably thinking of what the new status of the search is while I'm hoping there is no new status…

I hadn't told anyone anything, I respected Clary's decision and I knew something that hopefully none of the others knew. _Hopefully._

We stopped in front of the Institute and got out, Jace was standing on the stairs, obviously waiting for us. He looked at both Luke and I obviously trying to see if we knew anything new. I walked past him to the entrance of the Institute, I knew Luke was looking at me curiously but the truth was that I hate Jace. All of the things that he's done to Clary... She might not have known that she left for the wrong reason but it was right that she left. But I still blamed him for ruining her life, for making he go away, he's just like Valentine even if nobody see's it.

Getting to the library I look around, everyone else is already there, probably waiting for us so that they can start. _I don't see why since we – or at least I – have nothing to contribute and even if I did, I wouldn't._

"Hello Jocelyn." It was Maryse, she was sitting on one of the sofas, I sat down next to her and watched as Luke and Jace walked in.

"Okay, all of you are here to be told what we have found out about Clary's situation." Isabelle said from where she was seated beside her mother. Jace was standing and leaning against a wall, it was a relaxed position but he was completely tensed whereas Alec looked nervously around at the others as if he were afraid that they would explode once they found out the information that they'd found. Information…

_Crap._

Maia, Luke, Maryse and Magnus looked confused, I tried to copy their expressions although I was afraid that I was failing terribly at it. Jace looked suspiciously at me.

Isabelle leaned forward and continued her explanation as if she hadn't noticed anything. "Ummm, I don't now how to say this without shocking people but we just found out that Clary's pregnant."

For a second everything was quiet and most people looked shocked except for me and of course the three siblings, but then everyone started yelling on top of each other.

"Wait, what?" Luke looked like he thought he needed his ears cleaned.

"Oh my god! I knew something was up with her!" Maia exclaimed.

"Jace!" Maryse looked sharply at her adopted son.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Magnus was the only one who seemed excited by this new.

I stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to say something Jocelyn?" Luke asked.

Everyone looked at me; I looked down at my lap.

"You knew…" Luke whispered but everyone heard, or at least Jace did.

"What?! You knew about this and you didn't tell anyone! Clary is missing and you didn't tell anyone about this!" Jace exploded.

"Yes, I knew! Yes, I didn't tell anyone! But you seem o be ignoring the fact that Clary is not missing, she ran away! From you, the last time I checked!"

He stood there with his mouth gaping as if he was trying to get some air but he couldn't breathe.

"Jocelyn," Luke said in a soft voice, gently putting his hand on my arm, "why didn't you tell anyone?"

I took my arm out from under Luke's hand, "For starters, she asked me not to, secondly, I knew all of you would react like this. Most of all I knew that if anyone else knew than all of you would try harder to find her and than he," I jerked my head in Jace's direction, "would be apart of that child's life and no child deserves a father that's like Valentine." Everyone looked both shocked and appalled at what I said.

"So basically you thought that if you didn't tell me, I wouldn't find out and then I would never be apart of my own kid's life!" I looked at Jace who was furious.

I smirked at him, "You way fool everyone else but I know what you are, you are just like Valentine and I will not have you ruin my daughter's life more than you already have and ruining my grandchild's life as well."

"Get out!" He yelled.

"You have no right to make me leave."

"Jocelyn, you should probably go." Maryse whispered softly.

With that I stomped outside, I knew where I wasn't wanted and here was one of those places.

**Jace POV**

_She knew… She _knew_!_

She knew that there was a child out there somewhere that because of a stupid mistake wasn't going to have a father. Wasn't going to have an ordinary life.

_How can a small thing such as an accidental kiss escalate to this?_

I was angry, I could barely hold it in, barely hold myself back from jogging after her and making her tell me everything.

_What if she knows where Clary is? What if Clary has been talking to Jocelyn?_

I needed to take my anger out on something… anything. Walking back to the wall I punched it and heard something in my hand break.

_That was a stone wall you idiot!_

Trying to shake the pain out of my hand I looked around, everyone looked angry including Luke. For a second I thought that they were annoyed at me before I saw that they were looking at the door that Jocelyn just left through.

_Why does Luke so angry?_

Then I realized, Luke had been surprised, he hadn't wanted to stop searching but Jocelyn had convinced him to saying that Clary had the right to make her own decisions.

_She didn't tell him…_

Taking out my stele I drew a quick _Iratze_ on my hand before turning to everyone else. "Now what are we going to do?"

Izzy raised her hand, "I vote to up the search, this is about more than just Clary now, this is about an innocent kid that might end up not knowing that she's a Shadowhunter and probably won't have a father."

I started spluttering, "_She_? _Probably _won't have a father?"

Alec laughed, "Yes Jace, she did break up with you… But personally I think that I'll have a nephew not a niece."

Izzy glared at him, "Niece."

"Nephew."

"Niece!"

"Nephew!"

I was getting annoyed, Clary was missing and they were being childish. "Shut up!"

Both of them went silent, realizing that everyone had been watching them argue.

"Now is not the time to be arguing about this, we have to find Clary and make her come home!"

Both of them looked at me and nodded, well at least they agreed.

"Anyone else want to help?"

All of the others nodded.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

**Hello!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really busy and I also went to an AFL game last night because I was made to. There were really funny people behind me though who kept yelling, it was hilarious.**

**Someone asked where Luke and Jocelyn were and I had to think of something so sorry if this chapter seems really weird and if it doesn't fit with the story. **

**Anyways, review and vote on the poll (if you don't know what the poll is about go look at it or see previous notes that are at the bottom of the chapters).**

**Also don't be afraid to criticize the story, you are criticizing the story and not me remember (even if you were criticizing me I promise not to mind) and I can't make the story better if you don't criticize it!**

**-S.A.M.**


	7. Blonde Hair and Emerald Eyes

Chapter 6

5 Months or so Later

**Clary POV**

I was sitting down watching TV next to Kira who was lying down next to me. Why can't I lie down you ask? Well that is probably because I am frigging huge. I mean seriously, what the hell? Are you meant to be this huge? I'd asked the doctor and she'd said it was completely normal while I'd just looked at her bug eyed.

I mean, seriously, if I lie down I can't see the TV and if I stand up I can't see my feet. It's very weird to walk when you can't see your own feet.

Anyways, I was pretty much nine months and the doctor had said that I could go into labor anytime now, although I was ready. Kira had helped me organize a nursery and I had packed a bag for when I go into labor and have to go to the hospital.

Kira had helped me and had been patient with me the whole time I was pregnant, the cool thing is that last month we became _parabatai._ Now we both bear the _parabatai_ runes on our shoulders and most of the time we're are inseparable. She is the one who got me through this, who got me through the sadness of losing Jace and not seeing anyone from my old life.

We were watching The Simpsons, I had managed to convince everyone that we needed Foxtel and now I can't imagine them going without it from now on. I had started laughing at something that Bart had said when I felt something trickle down my leg.

_Huh, that's weird, I must have peed myself from laughing or something, but it wasn't even that funny... Wait a second!_

"Um, Kira."

"Yeah." She continued to watch the TV.

"I think my water just broke."

She burst to life, quickly getting up she carefully helped me stand up. We had gone over what do when this happened but at the moment planning went out the window, she was panicking. "Um, um, what do we do?"

"Kira, I need the bag."

"Oh, yes, the bag, need the bag, need the bag, where's the bag?!"

"At the front door."

"Ye, front door, car, keys! I need my keys." She dashed out of the room probably in search of her car keys while I waddled to the front door and grabbed the bag. She dashed over to me and opened the door before closing it in my face and most likely running to the car.

"Kira, aren't you forgetting something." I yelled through the door. The door swung open again.

"Clary, why are you inside? We need to get to the hospital." I smirked at her; somehow her panicking was keeping me from panicking. I knew one of us needed to have a clear head and since her usual calmness was out the window I guess that would be me.

After I carefully got into the car we left. Kira behind the wheel and breaking so many traffic laws that it was a surprise that we weren't pulled over.

_That would be bad…_

After arriving at the hospital my friend helped me out of the car before speed walking to the building, almost dragging me behind her. Inside the receptionist looked at us and quickly went to my other side. After sitting me down in a chair she went to fetch a nurse.

Once again getting up once the nurse had arrived I was transferred into a wheel chair and taken to the maternity ward while on strict instructions from the nurse Kira stayed in the waiting room.

"Okay dal' **(if you don't know what dal' means it means dear or doll and it's just what some people call other people and yeah… back to the story)**, it's going to be fine." I gave the nurse a look that said 'I know this, and I don't need reassuring'. But she was more focused on getting me out of the wheelchair and onto the bed to notice.

Once I had finally been transferred onto the bed a doctor came in and checked me over.

"Okay Clary I'm going to ask you to start pushing now, okay?" the doctor asked. I nodded; sweat rolling down off of my forehead. "Okay Clary, push!"

**Kira POV**

I was outside of Clary's hospital room pacing when I heard a yell that was shortly followed by a small, high-pitched scream. Attempting to look through the tiny frosted glass window I sighed in frustration.

_Seriously, what's the point of making a window so small and on top of that making it frosted so you can't see through it. Have a window or don't have a window. Logic._

Wow, I am going crazy, like they say, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.

_But if that were true we would all be in a lunatic's asylum._

Shut up, brain.

Suddenly, I hear another yell and a second high-pitch scream joined the first one. A doctor walked out of the room and looked at me.

"You may go in now."

Rushing through the door, I stopped and stared. Lying in Clary's arms were two little babies with blond hair. Stepping closer I looked at them closely just as they both opened their eyes. Emerald green, just like their mother's.

"Oh my god! They're adorable! What are the genders? What are their names?!" I whisper yelled not wanting to disturb the babies who at all of a sudden felt like two ticking time bombs, about to explode and destroying your eardrums.

"This little one," she jerked her head slightly to the child in her left arm "is a boy and the other," she tilted her head to the second child "is a girl. As for their names, I was thinking of Allison and Lucian and maybe for their middle names Kirabelle and Jonathon or Allie and Luke for short."

"Awww that's so cute, Allison Kirabelle and Lucian Jonathon welcome to the world."

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently and I'm not even going to try to make up an excuse for myself (although I did have school, a ton of assessments and a tad bit of writers block which strangely cleared today and I just felt the need to write and continue the story). So anyway the babies are here, aren't they cute! If anyone can guess what Kirabelle and Allison came from I will try to update sooner!**

**Anyways, I promise I'll try to update sooner next time and hopefully I'll have more time on my hands since lucky for me, the amount of assessments I've been getting has died down so yippee!**

**Also a little reminder to review and tell me what you think of the story. All constructive criticism is taken on board when writing a new chapter and to puppysizeddalek (by the way love the name, I myself am a huge whovian and am morning over the regeneration of Matt Smith because he's my favourite Doctor, wow I really got off topic, didn't I?) I think I might add a Simon POV in either next chapter or a future chapter and if it isn't in the next chapter someone remind me because I have a really bad memory. So yeah, review.**

**-SAM**


End file.
